Gelless
by Tomo Irizuki
Summary: Dave, Morgan, and Reid conspire together to steal Hotch's hairgel because of a certain unknown source of information ROSSI says seeing Hotch without hairgel is the funniest thing you will ever see from the man. Disclaimer here: I don't own criminal minds.


Summary: Dave, Morgan, and Reid conspire together to steal Hotch's hairgel because of a certain unknown source of information(ROSSI) says seeing Hotch without hairgel is the funniest thing you will ever see from the man.

As the plane landed the BAU in addition to Austin, Henry, and Jack filed out to meet the oncoming storm. All filed into the SUVs waiting for them wishing the heater would do it's job faster. Each rubbed their numb fingers hoping to get some feeling back before freezing to death.

"Ow! Garcia stop trying to grab the blanket!"

"Oh come on hot stuff, would you share some of it with others, you're hot enough for yourself."

"I'm still not resistant to negative degrees temperatures."

"Actually on the kelvin scale it isn't anywhere near the negatives and..."

"Do not make me smack you in front of all these people?" (A/N:Does this sound familiar?)

"Don't you be mean to him!" Garcia leveled him with a glare.

"He's just stating facts."

"Oh come on Austin, not you too?"

"Are you guys done yet?" Hotch's voice cut through the melee. He fixed them with his "deal with it or else..." glare."Garcia, grab the blanket from behind my seat. Reid, read that book. Now can we get a move on?"

"Actually sir...yes, sir" the team's technical analyst was about to state that the heaters were warm enough now after the five minutes of arguing but she shut her mouth when his glare seemed to raise up 100 watts.

Hotchner gave a nod and waved to Rossi to start driving. Rossi flashed his lights in response and drove past the still SUV as Hotch followed up behind.

Upon reaching the hotel, all ten immediately stood in front of the billowing heater that gave an immense surge of warmth. The men froze outside as they opened the trunks and grabbed the many suitcases and luggage arranged in no manner at all. They would sort it out inside when they could grasp the brain power to breathe again after suffering from the frozen wasteland.

"A l-l-little h-help would b-be apprec-ci-ciated..." Reid seemed to be shivering from head to toe as he dragged in his and Austin's belongings.

"Oh, i'm sorry sweety. I just didn't want to leave the heater."

"Penelope how many laptops do you have in here?"

"About two I think, and the rest are my personal things."

"Enough to fill **three** bags of luggage! What is so important that you need?"

"Mind your business Derek Morgan."

Derek immediately put his hands up in defense as he jogged out to help Dave and Hotch with Henry's belongings.

"He's what, several months old and yet he's already filled up half the space in this car." Dave grunted as the largest bag that he happened to pull out was yanked down by gravity and his foot immediately felt the pain. He started a string of curses effectively silenced by JJ's and Emily's glares.

Hotch smiled and grabbed the two red bags that were either his or Reid's. Thankfully they had tagged these bags with their names to make the process of identifying the luggage easier. Hotch threw Reid's bag towards him and yanked his own,Emily's and Jack's things from the now diminished pile.

"Right, now has everyone gotten their room assignments and luggage?"

"Yes sir...daddy." Hotch smiled at his son who's obvious title for him had stood out. "Which room do we have Jack?"

"We're in room 1001 with Emily." Jack smiled as he said her name. Emily was well loved by the young boy, almost as much as Hotch loved her.

Emily raised her eyebrows as Hotch received the keys and balanced all of their belonging in his hands. "Are you sure you don't want me to at least hold my things?"

"Nope, just go on ahead, we can take the elevator."

The bellboy upon hearing that threw a guilty face towards the team with tons of groaned. "Don't worry about it guys, Derek and Spencer are a little frightened by elevators anyway."

"HEY!", both males threw a disgruntled look toward their superior. Hotch evened the playing field with his third most highest ranked glare that sent them trodding up the stairs.

All but those three gave a stifled giggle at the obvious loss of the Reid and Morgan.

"Hey Reid, do we have Hotch's bag? You did remember to switch the tags during the flight right?"

"Yeah yeah I got his bag right here. Is Dave with us?"

"He's coming up, now hand me all the gels in there and remember to come to his room around three and say you need to borrow some for your date with Austin just in case he has some in his jacket."

Reid unzipped the bag and immediately 10 bottles of the stuff greeted his searching eyes. Well, Hotch used a lot more gel than he had thought.

"How are we not sure this isn't all of them right here? There's like a year's worth right here."

"Oh trust me this isn't it, he always has some backup."

Reid gave a nod, that sounded like Aaron Hotchner right then.

Reid gave a timid knock on the door as three o'clock finally rolled around. Emily opened the door as Reid shuffled in giving his excuse for being there at that particular moment.

"Aaww, she wants another date already?"

"Um, yeah, so can I borrow a little of Hotch's gel? She thinks I look really handsome when all my hair is gelled back."

"Sure, I'm sure Aaron won't mind." Reid raised an eyebrow in response to hearing his superior's first name. "What? A girlfriend can't call her boyfriend by his given name?"

"Well, no, it just sounded a little awkward to me to even think of calling him that. It didn't mean anything."

"Right, now go and play dress up pretty boy."

Reid gave a small grin and went to the bathroom and found that Morgan had been right. There were at least five other smaller ones hiding in the drawers of the bathroom. Grabbing them and applying an ample amount to his own hair he exited the room and thanked Emily for letting him come in.

Below Aaron sighed as the gel was losing it's effect in the cold weather. That or his fingers were too numb to feel the stiffness. He would apply a fresh coat tomorrow, it hadn't fully dissolved yet.

"So let's go to IHOP." Everybody gave a cheer. Everyone except Hotchner who was still in his room.

"Where's Hotch?"

"I don't know, last I checked he was still showering, and that was ten minutes ago. He should be done by now." Emily glanced at the clock on the wall.

Morgan smirked. "You would know his shower time...ow!!"

Emily had elbowed him in the ribs about the same time JJ had shoved him from behind and just as Garcia smacked him in the head. "Now, ladies, that's not fair."

"Well then...holy..."

As Derek had been attacked by the girls, finally the man of the hour had come down. But something was very different, _very different._

Half the group tried to hide their obvious grins and giggles but unsuccessfully while the other half smiled in a knowing way.

Aaron Hotchner, not one for vanity, but one who thought you should at least look presentable, had a reason for his obsessive amounts of hair gel. His hair tended to stick out a little.

"Porcupine in the house."

"His hair defies gravity." Dave explained to the speechless group.

"If his hair truly defied the laws of physics then..."

Austin shot him a look that said just enjoy the scene.

Aaron Hotchner's hair stood up and poked in just everyway but down flat to his scalp. He looked like a rebellious teenager to the eye's of a person who didn't know that he ran out of gel.

"Dave, where is my gel? Does Morgan or Reid have it? Or has it just magically disappeared?"

Now Hotch was furious, this was his number one, "do what i ask you or i swear I will do everything in my power to torture you" glare. Everyone, and I mean everyone, including the hotel staff and other guests felt a small shiver in the warm room. Dave, Morgan and Reid all squirmed under his glare as he raised it the highest possible level of anger. This look was what caused unsubs to spill the beans.

As Dave was about to reply in their defense, a small bottle fell out of his jacket. They didn't think it was possible but the devil was now in the eyes of the unit chief.

Dave yelled "RUN BOYS!"All three ran like the wind out into the freezing blizzard as Hotch smiled and slowly pulled out the bottle of gel in his left pants pocket. "I don't think they know their jackets are in my ." Aaron gave a small smile.

The girls turned toward Jack and Emily. Both replied,"This is why we love him. And why we don't mess with him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~END


End file.
